


Burns

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Holy Water, M/M, Mini practice fic, Pastor!Will, handjob, incubus!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "You've been drinking holy water again."





	Burns

"You've been drinking holy water again." 

"Is that a problem?" 

Dipper narrowed his eyes and shifted his hand to lap a slow stripe up the pastor's hardened member. His pointed ears twitched when he heard the soft, muffled moan from the man leaning over him. 

"I guess not." His lips and tongue burned. It almost made him hiss at the pain.

"I'm a pastor. We have to drink holy water on occasion. I'm not entirely sure what you were expecting."

Dipper smirked up at the man before taking the head of Will's dick into his mouth. His tongue actually burned then, making his eyes tear up as he swallowed poisonous pre-cum. He'd definitely have to take a few days to recover after this one. 

His eyes fell closed when hands gripped his horns and forced him to take even more into his mouth. He rumbled when it hit the back of his throat. 

"Really, you shouldn't be here." Will sounded breathless and it made Dipper's tail curl. "We could get caught."

Dipper hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard before slowly pulling away. Will whimpered and gasped out when Dipper pulled away with a lewd pop.

"Then tell me to stop, o'holy one." Dipper licked his lips and gave Will a wicked grin. 

Will have him a small frown, clearing thinking his options over. They froze when they heard the large wooden door of Will's office cream open. Will cleared his throat and scooted in, crushing Dipper slightly under his desk as he smiled at whoever came in. 

The incubus, annoyed at the interruption, didn't bother listening to the conversation as he nipped at Will's knees. The pastor attempted to move but there wasn't anywhere he could go without revealing the creature hiding under his desk. Dipper scraped his fangs along the inside of Will's thigh before sucking harshly on the soft skin.

"Sir, this is the schedule for the month."

"O-Oh?" Will cleared his throat. "Thank you." 

Dipper hated how cramped the area was. He had to fold his wings tight against his back and his tail was curled under his legs to hide it from slipping through the bottom of the desk. To top it off, he was still hungry and his body was throbbing from both the lust and the burning of the holy water he'd ingested. 

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'll get to work on setting all of this prepared." Will's voice trembled as Dipper slid the palm of his hand up Will's erection before taking a firm hold.

Will smiled and Dipper heard the door open and shut again. He whined softly when Will pulled back, giving him space as he crawled out from under the desk and stretched his wings. 

"You're going to get me in trouble."

"With the Big Man up there? It's a little too late for that." Dipper crawled up the chair, straddling the pastor as he ground his hips against Will's exposed erection. 

"W-With the churchgoers. That door isn't locked." 

"I saw." Dipper's tail curled and swiveled as he rested his hands on Will's shoulders. "But I'm hungry and you haven't fed me since yesterday."

Will gasped when Dipper rolled his hips again. His head fell back against the chair as Dipper's hand slipped between them to grasp their dicks together. 

"We can't do this right now." Will tried to sound steady, but Dipper could feel the little bucks the human made against him. 

"Let me reiterate : I'm hungry," Dipper growled softly, revealing sharp fangs that glinted back at the pastor. "and you're going to feed me." 

Will shuddered under Dipper as the incubus started pumping their dicks together. Will moaned softly when Dipper rumbled at the leaking pre-cum that began to coat his hand. It burned his skin, forcing him to bite into his lower lip to hide the pained hiss behind a low rumble. He really could have just found a random townsperson for the night - he should have done that, actually. This was painful, but the muffled moans that Will was making...well, he decided it was worth the pain. He could see the pastor grip the chair with a white-knuckled grip before they quickly moved to grip his hips. 

His breath hitched when nails dug into his sides and he arched his back slightly when he felt Will buck his hips up. He felt his wings stretch out slightly as they were pressed against the edge of the desk. His tail found its way around Will's leg as an anchor. 

His hands moved faster around their erections the closer Dipper got to the edge. He could feel his body indulge in Will's energy as the pastor panted hotly between them. Dipper's ear swiveled back when footsteps were making their way down the hallway outside. He tightened his grip and worked faster, pumping them faster as Will cried out. Dipper saw stars when they reached their climax together. The throb in his gut tightened as he stroked them through their orgasms. 

Hot cum was splattered over Dipper's stomach, forcing tears to form in his eyes as it left behind bruising red marks along his skin. Will's eyes widened at the sight and he quickly moved to find a cloth to clean him off.

The footsteps approaching were louder now, just outside the door, and Dipper shook his head. He fell to the floor and crawled under the desk. Will adjusted himself quickly, pulling his pants up as they waited for whoever was outside to come in. Dipper tried to rub the excess cum off his stomach, biting back a pained whimper when his entire body cringed in pain. 

When Will realized the footsteps continued forward, he pulled back and searched for a cloth that wouldn't harm the incubus further. He grabbed a towel from a previous event the church had held and fell to his knees in front of the pained creature, cleaning him off as Dipper sniffled. It was clear the incubus was trying to hold back tears, making Will feel even more guilty. The red hot burns on the incubus' skin made his stomach drop. 

"Oh Dipper, I'm so sorry." Will apologized endlessly.

"It's fine." The incubus rubbed at his eyes. 

"I'll stop drinking it, darling." Will reached forward to pet Dipper's hair gently. Dipper's ears fell flat as he leaned into the touch. 

Truthfully, even the touch itself burned, but nowhere near as painful as how the rest of his body was feeling. His mouth felt swollen and his stomach was hurting, both internally and externally. But he was full and his energy was returned, giving him the needed push to heal himself later. 

For now, he reveled in the human's worried caresses and kept that information to himself.


End file.
